Captured
by mysteryyy
Summary: Nancy is caught by the enemy but as she is introduced she begins to doubt if they really are her enemy. pleeeaaase read and review! thoughts are greatly appreciated! let me know what you think and if i should continue! thx!
1. Chapter 1

NANCY

She had gotten captured. She hadn't been cautious enough. And now she blamed herself for that. She cursed under her breath as one of the spy's nails dug into her slim arm. There were about five of them. She had tried to fight them off resulting in giving two black eyes and a broken arm. But in the end they had overtook her. But now as they were dragging her to the captain, her observant eyes took in their appearance, calculating. They were all tall. Four of them had dark wavy hair while one had dirty blonde. They were all wearing white uniforms with countless badges which were in great contrast to her black and plain uniform. They had emotionless faces with their dark, fearsome eyes staring at some point ahead, consequential to the years of training to be a spy. But that didn't frighten Nancy. She was used to these types of people for her spy agency was full of them.

By now, she had given up struggling and relaxed against their powerful hold. She eliminated the option of catching them off guard because even if she did surprise them they were easily about four times stronger than her. She frowned again, thinking of her capture.

She now turned her attention to the building. It was lavishly decorated with white walls and furniture. She even spotted high-tech her agency didn't have. She was impressed, but didn't show it. Like the five agents holding on to her, the other people also had on the opulent, white uniforms and also with the many badges. She was surprised. It was nothing like how her captain had said. He described them as fake and phony. That they stole and did all kinds of horrible things. She was slightly puzzled. When passing them, they would stop and stare; obviously shocked that she was a girl.

Finally, her captors came to a stop behind a tall, young man. His back was facing them and Nancy noticed he was talking, to what seemed like, an agitated secretary. Unlike everyone else, he wore a navy blue uniform with no badges. Nancy guessed it was because he had been promoted and assumed he was the captain.

She was stunned to notice her left knee was faintly starting to shake and she refused to admit she was nervous.

And then he turned around.

NICHOLAS

It was a woman. And a rather attractive woman, at that. But as he studied her face, he noticed she was younger than he had thought. Only a few years younger than himself. Probably around 21 or 22. Her head was held high and her green-blue eyes were defiant and furious. He saw that they also held a guarded, suspicious look. Her auburn hair was a mess, framing her thin, attractive face. She was tall, very tall, with an athletic built. Her strong, lean body was straining against his agents' solid hold. He noted that her body straightened as he let his bright eyes wander over her body. He also noticed her black uniform. His mind whirling, he realized she was a spy from the east coast. Then his eyes traveled over to his agents. They were injured. Badly. He was greatly impressed at the damage she had done. But also a little annoyed.

"Let her go."

NANCY

After the captain ordered her captors to finally let go of her, Nancy straightened out her dark uniform as best as she could and calculated the handsome young man that stood deliberately in front of her.

He was very young for a captain. His light brown hair hung loosely unlike the other spies, who had their hair slicked back. His clever blue eyes seemed to shine while observing her. He was skinny and not as buff as the others. But she still noticed muscles and agility and Nancy found herself admiring him for a second. For a second. The furious look leapt back into her eyes.

"Let go of me," She said in a low voice.

"I already did," The captain replied in his alluring husky voice, a hint of a mischievous appearing.

"You know what I mean!" Nancy raised her voice but she felt her heart beat a little faster at the sound of his voice. She frowned to herself, not liking the attraction she felt.

The captain ordered her captors to leave and signaled for her to follow him to a big room. A long table was staged in the center of the room and she sat down, with the captain a few seats away from her.

"You came here for something, didn't you?" he started.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She lied, struggling to hide her shock. He was _very_ clever.

"I highly suggest you tell me now. We have our hard ways, you know." There was something in his voice. Like he was pleading. It almost sounded like he didn't want to introduce the "hard way" to her. But Nancy wasn't quite sure. Again her train of thoughts went to doubting her captain's words. This place seems nothing like a fraud. But she brushed those thoughts away.

"I won't tell you no matter how hard you try to pry out of me," Her voice was hard.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to keep you in our headquarters until you do,"

Nancy saw that coming, but she had no idea what was in wait for her.


	2. Chapter 2

NANCY

Today was the day.

She had set the alarm clock extra early. As she woke up, she looked around the room. They hadn't given her an uncomfortable room at all. Nicholas had demanded his agents to give Nancy the best prison cell. And although she was never fond of cells, she had to admit that it was impressive. The blood red drapes concealed the dim sky and the fur carpet felt warm on her toes as she walked to her dresser. The bed was in the center of the room with large velvet blankets and a large flat screen TV sat across from it.

But the imprisonment had driven Nancy crazy. They couldn't let her go for two reasons. One was that she still hadn't announced her motive for coming here no matter how hard they tried to find out. A few times they had tortured her and Nancy's temper rose as she glanced at the small scars on her hand. And two was because she hadn't even completed her mission. It has been more than a week and she still wasn't finished. Nancy frowned when she thought of how disappointed her captain would be.

The fact that she was a prisoner hadn't helped much either. She had no liberty of searching for the code her captain wanted so badly.

Nancy snapped out of her thoughts while she dressed. They had also given her extravagant clothing and she felt a twinge of guilt as she realized she was about to sneak out. But it had to be done. Her mission was already taking way too long. She tied her auburn hair into a high ponytail and decided against wearing makeup.

She reached for her backpack- the only thing the spies hadn't taken- and pulled out her one and only lock-picking kit. She tiptoed to the metal door and began working. After about five minutes, Nancy noiselessly packed away the kit and slowly opened the large door. She grinned and the unmistakable feel of adrenaline ran through her body. The hall was completely empty. Apparently five o'clock is too early for them, she thought.

Nancy cautiously walked across the hall.

Then she heard something. Something so quiet that only trained ears would have been able to detect the sound. Nancy came to a complete stop and her teal eyes unconsciously widened. Her hand went to the hidden pistol in her black jacket.

_It's probably nothing_, she thought. _I'm just paranoid._

The door was now twenty feet away and her pace quickened, her eyes darting from left to right. She heard the noise again. It was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Ten feet away. The rhythmic noise continued and now her heart's beat accelerated.

Five feet away. Her brain was straining to remember where she had once heard that noise.

Tick tick tick tick.

Then she remembered.

But it was too late. The wooden door blew up in front of her very eyes and the deafening explosion nearly made her deaf. The explosion threw her body in the air and it was carelessly tossed back down to the ground. The hall was speedily catching fire and the roof above her threatened to collapse. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a man lifting her up.

NICHOLAS

After he ordered his two closest spies to guide the people to safety, Nicholas went the other direction to search for any stranded survivors. He very well knew that there was a large possibility of dying. The wooden beams overhead were already falling and the smoke was getting thick. His eyesight was getting blurry and he covered his mouth with his uniform jacket. The usual grogginess after waking up was wearing away, and he began to wonder who had attacked his agency and why.

As he passed a small window he glimpsed some people fleeing. They wore black uniforms.

He was about to give up the search when he thought he spotted some black clothing. Without a moment's hesitation he sprinted across the burning room and picked her up.

She was injured badly. Her arms and face were scorched and it was obvious she had broken a few bones. His heart feeling sick, Nicholas observed Nancy had been dangerously close to the place where the bomb had originated. Her wounded body hung limp in is muscular arms. But that still wasn't the thing that stood out the most. He noticed that after all that had happened to her, she was still beautiful.

More of the roof fell, snapping him out of his thoughts. He began to run. The smoke got even thicker and he had to keep himself from choking. He kept running and his muscles began to tire. But he still held on to Nancy. Finally, he reached the open air and slowed down.

It was chaos. Fire trucks were everywhere and ambulances were taking care of the injured. Grieving families were crying for their lost ones. As he looked up at the building he realized that about half of it was damaged. The other half succeeded in staying put.

Coming back to reality, he returned to matter at hand. He had to get Nancy to an ambulance and fast. He spotted a medic and walked over to him.

"Please, can you do something about her?" The urgency was tangible in his voice.

The medic took one glance at Nancy and carried her to an awaiting ambulance. After Nicholas watched her go he turned and started for the intact part of the agency.

NANCY

As she woke up, she struggled to take in her surroundings. She was in a hospital. And she had a killer headache. With a groan, she took in her body's appearance. She would be stuck in the hospital for at least a week. And that meant even more delaying.

Her sharp mind then began to form the habitual questions. Who caused the explosion? Why? What did they hope to gain by destroying this agency? She had no time to ponder over her questions before a petite nurse came to Nancy's bed. She looked nervous.

"Y-you have a visitor, miss," She stammered.

Nancy tried to sit up causing her to cry out in pain. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. Her actions froze when she looked up and saw Nicholas. His hair was messy and his face was slightly burned. His eyes first wandered over her damaged body and then met her eyes. He noticed the tears of pain.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was low.

"Not very well," she admitted. She couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked right now. His jaw was clenched and as she gazed back into his sky blue eyes, she thought she saw a look of uncertainty.

"I just want you to be all right."

Nancy slowly nodded and resisted the temptation of looking at his lips.

"Nicholas," Her voice was strained and her words came out quickly. "I need to find out who did this. I know you probably don't want me here but we both know that an explosion like this doesn't happen every day and-."

"Nancy!" He cut her off. He hesitated and began to speak uneasily, "When I was in the building, I happened to look out a window and I saw…some figures fleeing."

"And?" Her left knee started to shake.

"They wore black uniforms."


	3. Chapter 3

NANCY

Nicholas left the room.

And she still hadn't recovered from the shock.

Her left knee stopped shaking and her mind began to return to its normal state. _Black uniforms? They wore black uniforms?! _Nancy refused to believe this. She tried to reassure herself. Maybe Nicholas was imagining things. Or maybe the smoke had entered his eyes, blurring his vision. She wouldn't rest until she found proof.

She tasted blood. She hadn't realized she had been biting down on her tongue.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed her. The pills were kicking in. Reluctantly, Nancy let sleep take over.

Nancy woke up with a start. Sweat lined her forehead and she had a terrible headache. Although her body felt better, it looked the same. Her situation finally sunk in. She was in no shape to go looking for evidence. But her detective instincts took over. She couldn't let something like just pass.

After what seemed an hour, she had finally convinced the doctors to let her out of hospital. When she stood up, she was surprised at how difficult it was to walk. Every step she took sent a new burst of pain throughout her body. She found herself biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. All her training entered her mind. She remembered that her coach once said that the best way to ignore the pain is to think of something else. To distract the mind.

Unconsciously, her thoughts found themselves thinking about Nicholas. The way his eyes shone with concern at the sight of her body. The way he spoke with so much confidence. And the way is muscles were defined even from under his navy blue uniform. He stood out from all the other spies. There was something genuine about him.

Nancy blushed and returned to reality. As she passed through the hospital, her sharp eyes took in all the people's injuries.

As she stepped outside, she gratefully breathed in the fresh air. Being stuck in the hospital hadn't done her good. She walked over to the destroyed part of the building and her senses sharpened. Her eyes took in everything she saw and her ears watched out for incoming footsteps. She had forgotten her fingerprint kit and she cursed aloud. Her voice echoed throughout the ruins.

She inspected for hours but couldn't find anything. Just when she was about to give up she spotted a bright object under some burnt wood. Her heart beating, Nancy ran to it and picked it up. Her heart froze when she recognized it. All of a sudden, the dizziness came back and Nancy swayed as she stood up.

It was her agency's well-known badge.

_It couldn't be. No, my agency wouldn't do that._ But even as she said those words, realization began to hit Nancy. Nicholas's agency has been innocent the whole time. And the captain that she was taught to love, honor had deceived her. She couldn't believe it. _The code._ Her captain sent her to retrieve the code, but it had never been in their hands in the first place. And when Nancy had gotten "delayed" he had gotten impatient.

And he had blown up Nicholas's agency.

It all made sense. But she didn't want it to.

She had to apologize to Nicholas. She felt the tears filling up as she walked away from the ruins, but she refused to cry. Not yet.

Nancy staggered through the agency's doors ignoring the mounting pain.

She needed to find Nicholas.

_Maybe I should look over th-_"Oh!" Nancy winced in pain as she ran into a man. "I'm so sor-," she stopped short.

It was Nicholas.

NICHOLAS

"Nancy," His hand went to her waist, supporting her, and he spoke gently. "You shouldn't be out. I know you don't like the idea, but you need to be taken care of for a while."

As he looked into her face, he was taken aback by how upset she seemed. Her usual sparkling eyes were dim and her defiant personality was no longer present.

"Nicholas," She hesitated. "I-I'm so _so_ sorry. I was rude to you and to everyone here and I didn't appreciate all that you've done for me when all along….." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Tears were silently sliding down her face. Nicholas felt a sudden urge to lean down and kiss her. He _needed_ to comfort her. She was troubled because her own agency had betrayed her and he wanted to comfort her. There she stood in front of him, vulnerable, and more beautiful than ever. He wanted to wipe the tears from her face and to run his hands in her hair. To make her miserable expression disappear. But he resisted the temptation and cupped one hand around her face.

"Nancy, would you tell me what's going on?"

NANCY

At the touch of his hand, she immediately softened. Her voice trembling, she told him. She became around that as she was speaking, both of his hands traveled to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt so safe in his arms and felt like she could stay there forever.

"Nicholas," she whispered. She threw her hands around his neck and cried. The sobs wracked her whole body and Nicholas held on. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the closeness. As Nicholas pulled away, she gazed into his blue eyes. Oh, how much she wanted to kiss him right now. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned closer.

Their lips met. As they kissed, she felt her body relax and was grateful for his support. His grip tightened and Nancy ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed softly at first, but now they were longing for it. His tongue teased her mouth and she let him in. All along this was what she wanted. She wanted to be with Nicholas forever and ever. She never wanted to leave. After all he had done for her.

Nicholas backed Nancy into the wall and a moan escaped her lips as they continued to kiss. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him against her. She felt his lips move toward her neck then travel back to her lips. His hands slowly moved up her shirt coming in contact with her bare skin. His skin felt like fire. She never wanted to stop but they had to. They were out in the hall. Anyone could walk by. But when they pulled apart, she almost wished she hadn't. She wanted more. They were both out of breath. And as she stayed in his arms, she knew that Nicholas was the one.

And she knew he would help her through all the horrible memories.

They were a team.


End file.
